


Go Away

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Works [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Underage Drinking, im sorry, it was a prompt tho!!, its one sided, its sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: “Should you be drinking that much?”
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: Tumblr Works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769854
Kudos: 33





	Go Away

Will was sipping on the spiked punch as his friends were out dancing in a strangers’ living room. 

Well most of them were. Max, Lucas, and Dustin were out jumping and laughing to whatever newer pop song was out while Will watched as Mike and El disappeared. They were both laughing and holding hands as they stumbled away. Mike’s curly hair was framing his face while he was sporting a drunk grin. When he looked at El, anyone could tell Michael Wheeler was in love; however, If they looked closely behind Mike Wheeler, they could see Will Byers dying on the inside.

After watching them stumble away, Will looked down to realize he was out of this miracle juice that was distracting him from what was happening where Mike was. He got up and tried to weave himself through the crowd, constantly mumbling ‘scuse me’ or ‘sorry’. The crowd of drunk teenagers didn’t pay attention to him much like they do at school. Will ‘The Freak’ Byers didn’t get much attention at Hawkins High and he prefers to keep it that way. Before, Mike’s smile and attention was enough but now that Mike is gone and fallen into a pool of love? Well to say the least, Will doesn’t even have that and it's fine. 

When he arrived at the punch bowl he noticed it was all gone and flipped over. “Great”, Will mumbled out. He sadly looked at his empty cup and looked around. Maybe someone put the beer somewhere? Will left his cup on the table and ventured into the kitchen. Whoever lived here has a pretty nice kitchen, along with every other room in the house. Hopefully the parents of said person didn’t get too mad at their kid. Although, Will knew if he threw a party Joyce would be pissed but lucky for her that won’t ever happen.

After searching for a moment Will spotted the vodka on the kitchen island. He was trying to avoid any heavy stuff considering he was already tiny bit tipsy but that was after a few cups of punch. Unlike the Wheelers, he could hold down liquor. That and friends. 

But who knows? Maybe after tonight Will Byers can tell his feelings to fuck off and he can go back to talking to his best friend. Maybe this liquor can fix whatever the fuck is happening inside of him and he can be normal. He chuckled a little as he poured the liquor into an abandoned shot glass. Him being normal? That’s funny enough to make Will laugh. With a burning shot down his throat and tears in his eyes, he does.

-

Will stumbled outside with the world blurring itself. He didn’t know where he was going but he wanted to go home. He wants to put the beer down. He wants to lay down on his bed and not get up. Ever. 

This liquor is really screwing him over, right now. Well ALL the liquor was. Which basically means after the third double shot he lost count of how much he drank. But for once in his life, he’s doing something everyone else does. Sure, it ain’t good but it’s better than being the freak that doesn’t join along. The freak that no one likes because he can’t ever lighten up.

That’s why Mike will never love him back. He’ll never love him back because Will is just too much baggage. He’s not worth it and not all the bags he carries along. Mike used to help him carry them. Used to offer his hand out to Will but where’s Mike now while Will’s falling apart?

Will subconsciously looked around to try and spot Mike. Mike used to never leave his side. Will misses Mike. He misses Mike so fucking much.

Will gripped a lawn chair and sat down. He needed to calm down before he started to cry or scream from frustration. Will drank the beer in his hand and looked out into the suburban streets of Hawkins. 

People with their perfect families and perfect houses. People who have enough sanity to live a normal, perfect life. 

He can’t wait to never see these houses again. 

As soon as he’s old enough he’s leaving this stupid town along with all his stupid trauma. Will will be so far away from all of this. He’ll be so far away from Michael Wheeler.

**“Should you be drinking that much?”**

So much for being far away. 

“Why do you care?”, he slurred out as he put the beer on the ground.Mike doesn’t care about him. Will knows it. “Because I’ve been looking for you for at least an hour and a half.”, Mike pointed out. He was clearly now sober. And upset. Will’s going to ignore that though. Just like how Mike always ignores him.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Mike. I forgot about you.”, Will said with such sarcasm. It surprised Mike enough to the point where he stumbled back. “What’s your deal, Will? You disappear then be an asshole about it?”. Will stood up and although being shorter than Mike, laughed in his face.

“Yeah, Mike. I’m an asshole. Go back to have sex with El or something.”

He began walking away towards the road. He’s going home. He wants his mom. He doesn’t want to see Mike. “Having sex?”

“Yes, Mike. Having sex.”

Mike caught up to Will and began following him down the road. Will doesn’t know where he’s going but it’s somewhere other than this. He almost trips a few times before Mike speaks up. “I just went outside for some fresh air with my girlfriend.”

“Go back with her then, Michael. Leave me alone.”

“Where are you even going?”

“Somewhere far away from you”

Mike stepped in front of Will and put an arm on his shoulder, “What is wrong, Will? You can tell me.” Will wanted to push his arm off but it felt so warm and nice and it felt like Mike. “No, I can’t.”

Like a band-aid he shoved Mike over so he can go home. Mike sounded frustrated as he joined Will's side again. “Will, I want to help but you won’t let me.”. Will softly laughed as he kicked a stone. “Sorry I’m not letting you be superman Mike, but not all people need saving.”

“I’m not trying to be superman; I’m trying to be a good friend.”

“Good friend? Sure.”, he mumbled.

“Do you want me to take you home?”

“No”

“Do you want Lucas to take you home?”

Lucas didn’t do anything wrong to Will. He stayed talking to him even when he had a girlfriend unlike Wheeler. “No.”

“What do you need then, Will?”

Will needed a lot of things. “Love”

That shut up Mike for a while. The silence of their voices got replaced with the sound of cars driving and soft music from all the way behind them at the party. Will doesn’t know how far they walked but before he knew it himself there was a bus stop right in front of a phone. “Do you want me to pay?”, Mike asked, breaking the silence.

Will remembered that Lucas drove them there with his car. Before Will got drunk and made Mike come out here with him. 

“No, go back to the party, Mike.”

“Nah, I’m good. I can just go to your house.”

“I let her know I left.”, Mike said as he pulled out enough money for two bus tickets.

“Oh”

-

When Will woke up in the morning with a banger headache he didn’t understand why Mike was sleeping on his bedroom floor. He silently got up and went into the bathroom to wash his face. He stumbled into the bathroom and looked into the bathroom mirror. 

“You were an ass last night.”

Will turned around and looked at Mike. “Excuse me?”

“You accused me and El of having sex at the party?”

Will’s face heated up and he turned the faucet on. “I’m sorry, I-”

“You said you need love, too.”, Mike came into the bathroom and sat on the tub. “I, I didn’t know you felt that way. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Will splashed his face and silently cursed to himself. “I was drunk, Mike. I didn’t mean anything I said.”

“Well I do and when I say I love you Will, I mean it. Don’t you doubt it.”

He dried his face and looked at Michael. Mike didn’t know how those words make Will feel. And he never will.

“Thanks.”


End file.
